


Time to Go

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Firing, Gen, US Women's Soccer National Team, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: During the Tournament of Nations, one player realizes that it's time to let Jill go and gets help from the fans and her teammates





	1. Loss to Australia

It's the first match for Natalie after giving birth in March and the first tournament for the US team since the SheBelieves Cup and the death of the legendary former US head coach Tony DiCicco, but the team knew that they had to dominate this one, but this road is going to be long and bumpy for them just to make it to the next game against Brazil on Sunday.

“And there are the US captains, Carli Lloyd and Natalie Harris warming up and let's take a look at the US line up...and you have Natalie Harris starting against Australia for her first game back in eleven months, which is the right move for the US since Natalie scored two goals against Australia in the World Cup group stage before going down with an ankle injury.” Julie Foudy said on the television.

Natalie puts on her uniform and the captain's armband then the jacket. She takes a deep breath then sits down in the chair at her locker then ties up her cleats to try and calm her beating heart.

“Hey.” Carli said and Natalie looks at her.

“You got this. You worked extremely hard for this.” Carli said and they fist bump.

ORLPride: NatalieHarris9 is starting and the captain of the match for the US!

Natalie jogs back over to the team after the coin toss and hands Derek her jacket then stands in the middle of the starting eleven.

“We got 90 minutes to win this game and lead the tournament. Use your heads and play smart and let's dominate the game. And let's win for Coach DiCicco. Hands in.” The starters cover her hands.

“Usga-usga-usga-ga!” They yelled then jog onto the field to the cheering crowd in Seattle. Natalie puts her hands on her hips and takes a deep breath. She looks at Christen and places her hand on her shoulder.

“Get near the box when we get the ball. I'll make sure that the ball gets up to us.” Natalie softly said to her.

“Got it.” Christen jogs to her side of the center circle then the whistle blows. She gets up near the box with Christen and only Steph is on Natalie and Lydia is behind Natalie. Natalie takes the free kick and whistles with her pinkies and makes a motion with her hands. The whistle is blown and she kicks the ball, but Australia blocks it.

“Come on babe.” Ashlyn softly said from the suite as she holds Adam.

“There's Ashlyn Harris and Natalie's brother, Xander Cabot, who played last night in the Gold Cup final in San Jose.”

“I was lucky enough to sit down with Xander, Natalie and their brother, Will, yesterday to talk about three siblings playing for the senior national teams and that was a comical interview. Xander will be flying back tomorrow to rejoin the Orlando City SC with his new teammate Dom Dwyer and the rest of the family back to either New York, Florida or their respective colleges to begin their preseason workouts.” Julie said.

Natalie gives the thumbs up at the off-sides when she sees that it was her that went off-sides.

“My bad.” Natalie said.

“What, is Alex rubbing off on you?” Steph asked her.

“Probably.” Natalie's shot gets blocked and it goes for a corner for the US.

“So close.” Natalie whispered.

“So close.” Xander said as he is standing in the suite while holding Nicole.

Natalie shoots the ball over the goal and places her hands on her head. She looks up at the sky and makes two fists.

“And Natalie is having a lot of scoring chances for the US, but two missed goals for her. Looks like she's blaming the sky.” Ian said and Julie chuckles.

“No, more than likely she's blaming her father or Tony, but with this being her first game back since the Olympics, she's doing well.”

Natalie fixes her sock after the tackle in the box and sighs then gets back to work. She wipes her mouth with her jersey top then jogs to the post for the Australian corner.

“Short!” Natalie called out when she sees the short corner kick then jogs to the center circle.

“Long!” Natalie called out when Allie gets the ball, but Allie passes it to Becky. She jogs over to Pugh and checks on the 19 year old.

“Tell me when it hurts.” Natalie said when she moves Mal's leg.

“Ow!” Mal said as Derek jogs onto the field.

“Get her to the sideline.” Natalie said to Derek as she helps Mal up then rubs the young player's head.

Natalie motions a push at the ref then gives the thumbs up when the ref shakes her head.

“And looks like Natalie Harris was looking for a push from her Orlando teammate.” 

At halftime, Natalie wipes her face with a towel and takes a swig of her Gatorade.

“Nat, I'm keeping you in.” Jill said and Natalie nods, but she knew that was the biggest mistake and wasn't going to call her out on it. Yet.

When Australia scores in the second half, Natalie, who was subbed out for Carli, is on the bench and shaking her head.

“We got plenty of time left.” Ali said to her.

“Not the way we're playing.” Natalie softly said and Ali nods her head in agreement.

After the game, Natalie walks to the locker room and takes off her jersey then throws it in her locker. She's the only one in there and it feels like the Olympics all over again. She doesn't listen to Jill speak to the team after the game and passed on the opportunity to talk to the press afterwards as well. All she wanted to do was see her family at the hotel. And possibly vent as well.

Ashlyn wraps her arms around Natalie in the hotel when the team arrives back after the game and the injured goalkeeper can feel how tense Natalie is.

“This is so fucking stupid.” Natalie said into her wife's chest.

“What?” Ashlyn asked and looks at her.

“I'm getting tired of playing and losing.”

“Hey. It's not your fault.”

“Ash, I'm the one who had Suni hire her.” Natalie whispered.

“I know.” Ashlyn kisses her forehead and hugs her again as she scratches the back of her wife's head. That night, Natalie looks up at the ceiling and quietly sighs. She gets up after sending a text to Alex and let's in her teammate.

“Can you keep an eye on them?” Natalie asked, indicating the twins that are sleeping in the crib.

“Sure. What's up?” Alex asked.

“I need to talk to Aunt Jules about something.” Natalie leaves the room and heads upstairs. She finds the room and knocks on the door, which opens a moment later.

“Hey. I wasn't expecting you.” Julie said as she let's in her goddaughter.

“I need your help with something.” Natalie said and Julie looks at her.

“What's going on?”

“I want Jill Ellis fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what should happen after the loss tonight to Australia


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I might be overreacting, but I do know is that the system isn't working anymore with the national team and it's time for a change or two (or multiple)

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? You're the one who got her hired.” Julie said and Natalie sighs.

“I know and the team has been going downhill since my father died. This system that Jill is running is not working anymore and I'm tired of it, the fans are tired of it, possibly a couple of my teammates are tired of it. We need a change.” Natalie said.

“I know. Let me make a few calls tomorrow and we can talk about it more then.” Natalie nods.

“Hey. Your first game back. I'm proud of you.” Julie said.

“Thanks.”

The next day, while the nonstarters were training, the starters are doing their recovery before the team heads to San Diego to prepare for Brazil on Sunday. As Natalie is texting Ashlyn while in the ice bath, Christen joins her, along with Becky and Alyssa.

“Does anyone else think that Jill should be let go?” Becky asked.

“Thank the flying fuck someone on the team agrees with me.” Natalie said and they look at her like she's lost her mind.

“Sorry. Just frustrated.” Natalie calmly said.

“We can tell.” Christen said with a chuckle.

“The team hasn't been the same since your dad.” Alyssa said.

“I know. I know that he wouldn't be running this mess. Do you know what I think?” Natalie asked.

“That she brought Ali in for shits and giggles? Along with JJ and Syd?”

“Exactly. If we still play like that, we're screwed to go back to back as World Cup champions.”

“Then it will possibly be another 16 years before the team wins another one.” Becky said.

“We can't let that happen.” Christen said.

“So us four, Ash is in, I can convince Ali and Alex to join us, so that's seven. Not to mention the entire nation has our backs.” Natalie said.

“Eight. Tobin said she's in.”

Everyone on the team, minus the staff, look at their phones before their flight to San Diego and sees a text from Natalie.

From Nat:  
Team meeting in my hotel room ASAP

Natalie hands the twins off to the team nanny and walks into her hotel room to see the team in the room.

“Ok, you called a team meeting, which means this can't be good.” Moe said.

“No guys. It's not. We are better than what happened yesterday. And the only way we're going to get back to World Cup form again is if we finally let Jill go.” Natalie said. Dead silence from the entire team.

“Who do we call to get that to happen?” Alex asked.

“Instead of writing, I wrote this on the flight while the twins were sleeping.” Natalie hands over copies of the letter and the team looks at the letter.

“Anyone got a pen?” Ali asked.

“Those copies are yours. The one I'm sending to the federation is on the desk with the pen. I signed it, along with Ash.” One by one, the team signs the letter.

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to bite us in the ass?” Carli asked.

“It might, but it's time for a change.” Alyssa said. Natalie scans the letter to her laptop and sends it in an e-mail to Julie Foudy, Alexi Lalas and the federation.

“Why are you sending a copy of the letter to Alexi Lalas?” Mal asked.

“He's my godfather and the one I can trust over at Fox Sports. So tomorrow after training, ignore the press and get straight onto the bus.” Natalie said.

After training, the team ignores the press and heads for the bus in San Diego. They get on and have a good time with each other, laughing and smiling.

“Team meeting when we get to the hotel.” Jill said then sits down at the front of the bus. They all look at each other and start to get nervous about the meeting.

Once the team is in the conference room after dropping their stuff off to their hotel room, Jill is pacing in front of them.

“Who's idea was it for the letter?” Jill asked and no one says anything.

“Well?” Jill asked and again, no one says anything. She looks at the team and Natalie sees Jill's eyes landing on her.

“Was it you, Nat?” Jill asked.

“And if it was?” Natalie replied, showing no emotion on her face.

“Whoever wrote this letter will have their contracts terminated immediately.”

“Wasn't me.” Natalie lied. Everyone, but the coaching staff, knew Natalie was lying, but they weren't going to admit it.

“Go to dinner.” Jill said and the team gets up and walks out of the room.

“I'm screwed.” Natalie whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is what I posted earlier

The veteran players, along with Mal, are playing keep away from the younger players to hopefully get Jill to notice them more than the younger players. Natalie throws the ball in as they scrimmage each other and Ali has the ball then boots it up to Sydney, who passes it to Alex for the goal past Jane.

“What the hell was that?” Jill asked.

“Teammates working together.” Natalie replied back then jogs away from the coach. Julie is on the sideline as she watches the scrimmage and knew that this was going to get ugly between her goddaughter and the head coach.

“Natalie, you had Mewwy open in front of you.” Jill said.

“Well, Kriegs was open as well and I passed it to her and we got the goal. She had a better advantage than Sam.” Natalie said.

“I agree.” Carli said, helping her co-captain out.

“I think it's time for a water break.” Tony said, breaking up the tension between the coach and her captains.

“Agreed. Except for Nat, Ali, Sydney and Alex.” Jill said. The team walks over to the coolers, minus Natalie, Ali, Sydney and Alex.

“Nice move moron.” Syd said to Natalie.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that she was going to do that?” Natalie replied then sees her godmother walking over.

“Look, I get you guys are mad and so is Jill, so I think you guys should try and relax and not get on her bad side.” Julie softly said.

“No, we're on her shit's list. More than likely, we're going to be benched for the younger players and she's going to do exactly what she did against Australia. Us three --” Natalie softly said, motioning to Ali and Alex.

“Know Monica's, Camila's and Marta's moves better than anyone else because we play with them in Orlando. If she's going to bench us, you do realize then that would make firing her a whole lot easier.” Julie looks at Natalie and realizes something.

“It was you, wasn't it? The letter? Natalie, that could get you kicked off the team!”

“At this point, Aunt Jules, I don't think any of the veterans wants to be on the team.” Julie sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

“We're going to talk about this later.” Julie said.

“You know where to find me.” Natalie said then the color analyst walks away and Natalie rubs her forehead.

“What the hell is with the lineup?” Ali asked as she lays on the free bed in Natalie's room. Natalie looks over from her bed as she is breastfeeding Adam after breastfeeding Nicole. They found out about the lineup and once again, most of the team (AKA the veteran players) weren't happy with it. The two Orlando players, along with Sydney, Alex and JJ, weren't starting.

“I'm kinda exposed here, Kriegs.” Natalie said.

“Sorry.” Ali sits on the opposite edge of the bed with her back to Natalie.

“I don't know what the deal is with the lineup. We should be starting, along with JJ, Alex and Syd.” Natalie said as she fixes her bra to cover herself back up and burps Adam.

“I'm two caps away from 100 and you're...twenty goals away from a hundred.”

“19. I have 81 with the last goal coming against Sweden before the penalty kicks. There you go sweetie.” Natalie places Adam in the crib with his sister. Ali sits across from Natalie when the veteran players walk in.

“Ok, you're all in here, which means --”

“Jill is losing her damn mind.” KO said.

“What would you have done with the lineup?” Becky asked Natalie.

“Hand me my whiteboard.” Natalie said. Alex grabs the famous whiteboard and Natalie writes down names on the board. It's the same one that Natalie uses for Orlando and the same one she used at Rutgers during the four year national championship run because the whiteboard was her father's.

"Press, myself and Alex up top. Dunn, Pugh and Lloyd at midfield, KO, Kriegs, Broon and JJ for defense and Naeher in goal." Natalie said as she draws it out.

“See, why can't we have this lineup?” JJ asked when she sees it drawn out on the whiteboard.

“Because Jill's too blind to see it.” Natalie replied.

“Wait, why am I in the defensive midfield?” Carli asked.

“Just humor me, Carli.” Carli nods.

“This is all of us in the lineup, except for Pugh, but I might replace her with Syd if her knee doesn't get better.” Natalie continued.

“Again, why can't we have this lineup?” JJ asked.

“No idea.”

“It's the usual 4-3-3, but all veteran players who have three or more years of experience with the team, except for Pugh of course.” Becky said.

“Or it could be a 4-2-1-3 if you look at it this way with Pugh playing the fourth forward.” Christen said.

“Too bad our dream lineup is dead in reality.” Sydney said as Alex picks up Adam and Moe picks up Nicole.

“Wait, why am I not starting?” Moe asked.

“I would let you rest with the hamstring injury.” Natalie said.

“Right.” Natalie takes a picture of it and sends it to her sister Kate.

Who then posts the picture online with the caption 'WHY CAN'T THIS BE THE LINEUP?!?!'

There's a knock on the door and Becky walks over and opens it.

“Julie. What are you doing here?” Becky asked and the former US player sees the veterans in the room.

“I came to talk to Natalie, since all of you are in here, sit down.” Julie said. The team sits down and Natalie takes Nicole from Moe.

“Look, I know all of you are angry and so are the fans, but the letter was not the answer.” Julie said to them.

“You didn't the lineup.” Natalie said then hands it over to her godmother. Julie opens the paper and wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion.

“Again with the 4-4-2?”

“That's not the worst of it.” Christen said.

“Oh man. Now I know why you guys want her gone. Just a heads up. Members of the federation board are going to be at the game to monitor Jill and social media for the game. Apparently the letter got their attention.”

The team arrives at the stadium to watch the Australia/Japan game and sit down in the stands, away from the coaching staff and away from the fans. Because they knew that this game was a make it or break it situation for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you haven't read chapter two, it was posted earlier today. I'll post the next chapter after the Brazil game tomorrow


	4. Win over Brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Crap what an AWESOME GAME! Except for the US playing like crap until the last fifteen minutes of the game.
> 
> And I know three different people scored for the US, but I changed it up.

“Quick change. Alex will be up top for Pugh and Saurbrunn at DM.” Jill said. The room is dead silent. When Jill and the coaching staff walk out of the room, JJ and Carli look at Natalie, who is clenching her jaw and the veins are sticking out in a very Hope Solo like manor.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Natalie muttered.

“Calm down.” Carli softly said.

“Calm down? She invited Kriegs, JJ and Syd for shits and giggles, Broon is playing DM when we all know that JJ is one of the best. And having one of the two FIFA winners on the team on the bench against the five time FIFA winner? I'm leading the NWSL with goals scored and nobody knows Marta better than Alex and I and if we were together on the field at the same time, we would double team her. What the hell is she thinking?” Natalie asked then stands up and walks to the pitch to warm up.

At the start of the game, Natalie sits on the bench next to JJ and Kriegs. She's wearing the black USA polo shirt, her shorts and penny. She leans back on the bench and watches the game unfold. Not even a minute later, Brazil scores.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Natalie muttered and the three of them lean back again.

“This is going to be a long game.” JJ said.

Natalie gets up and sprints over to the warm up area with Christen and JJ and they start warming up after Becky gets kicked in the face.

“That was a bullshit call. Should have been a PK.” Natalie said as they are warming up.

“Should have, but was it? Nope.” Christen said. They stand at the wall and watch the match.

_“There's Natalie Harris with Christen Press and Julie Ertz. A big shocker that all three aren't starting this match.” Ian said on the TV._

_“Exactly. Natalie knows how to go up against Brazil and Julie Ertz is one of the best DM's and I know Natalie and Christen kept miscommunicating against Australia, but let them redeem themselves.” Julie said._

During the second half, with the game tied at 1-1, Natalie comes on for an injured Crystal then JJ and Christen come on for Alex and JJ for Taylor.

“Let's do this.” Natalie said and the rhythm of the game changes immediately when JJ, Natalie and Christen are on the field together.

“Damn it!” Natalie said when Brazil scores again. She catches the ball from JJ and jogs to the center circle with the rest of the team.

When the score gets to 3-1, Natalie scores a goal a minute later to make the score 3-2 Brazil after an assist from Christen. She doesn't celebrate the goal, but she motions her team back to the center circle.

“Celebrate after the game.” Natalie said. A few minutes later, Natalie scores a brace to tie the game three all.

ORLPride: NatalieHarris9 WITH THE EQUALIZER!

Natalie steals the ball from Marta and starts sprinting up the field as the crowd is starting to slowly cheer. She's gaining ground over Marta and scores a hat-trick, making the crowd go nuts.

ashlyn_harris: THAT'S MY WIFE! GO NatalieHarris9! THREE GOALS IN NINE MINUTES!

Miahamm: Booyah NatalieHarris9 ! I see you girl and can't wait to see you in LA!

When the final whistle blows, Natalie slowly smiles and lays on the ground and does her three chest pound then points up to the sky as the team sprints over and dog pile on Natalie.

“You saved coach's ass in the game.” Ali said in the locker room after they were signing autographs.

“I know.” Natalie said.

“What the hell happened to the plan?”

“The plan is still in motion. We have one game left. Besides, I got lucky with all three goals.”

“You gonna talk to the press?” Carli asked.

“Nah. Not in the mood to talk to them. I just want to head back to the hotel, eat dinner and spend time with Adam and Nicole then Skype with Ash. But if they bring up the letter, just say no comment.” Carli nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie and her teammates stand off to the side as they City of LA is announced as the host city for the 2028 Olympics. Alex was named one of the Athletic Advisor's for the 2028 Olympics and one more major announcement is left that deals with Natalie and her music part of her life.

“And we are working with Natalie Harris for the opening ceremony and she will be performing in the closing ceremony. Natalie?” The Mayor asked and Natalie walks over to the podium. She takes off her sunglasses and stands there.

“First, I want to thank IOC, the Mayor's office and the City of Los Angeles for having the 2028 Olympics come back to the US for the first time since the 1996 Atlanta games. I know that the US and this city are so excited for the Olympics to come back, like we all are up here. As for the themes for the opening and closing ceremonies, I have a few ideas and I don't want to announce them yet, but I will be looking back as far back as 1996 for inspiration. I will be bringing in a lot of my music friends to help me out and those will be an amazing nights showing off LA and this country.” Natalie said.

“Will you be incorporating your musical 'La La Land' and 'Hamilton' into the opening or closing ceremony?” A reporter asked.

“That is my goal to definitely incorporate 'La La Land' since I own the rights to the score, music and lyrics. I know definitely that one song from 'La La Land' will be in the opening ceremony. As for 'Hamilton', I'll have to talk to Lin-Manuel Miranda, but I hope to use a couple songs from 'Hamilton'. I'll have another press conference in New York within the next couple of months with ideas and then I'll let the public decide on what the theme should be.”

“If your father was alive, how excited would he be?” Another one asked.

“He would be really excited. As you all know, he retired after the 1998 World Cup and played in the 1996 Olympics, so he would be excited. Well, excited would possibly be an understatement, but I talked to my siblings and we all agreed that he would be really happy.”

“Can you talk about the letter that you and your teammates sent to the federation stating that you guys want Jill Ellis fired as head coach?”

“I'm not going to talk about that right now because is this about the Olympics and bringing the 2028 Olympics back to the US. There is an interview that I did with Carli and with my godmother that will air at halftime between our game with Japan. After that game, I'll answer questions with Carli. And that's enough questions for me today because we gotta get to training.” Natalie puts back on her sunglasses and she and the team walk away from the reporters.

“Nice job deflecting the letter.” Christen said as Mal jumps on Natalie's back.

“I had to. Today wasn't the day to bring up the letter.”

At training that night, Natalie jumps up with Sam when her teammate elbows her in the face and she lands on the ground with a hard thud.

“Gah! Damn it Sam!” Natalie said as she covers her eye. Jill blows the whistle and Derek runs over with Dawn. Natalie sits up and moves her hand and everyone winces when they see something completely wrong with Natalie's face.

“Oh man. That's not good.” Derek said when he sees Natalie's eye swelling shut.

“I am so sorry.” Sam said as she helps Natalie up.

“Ow.” Natalie softly said and Derek helps her to the sideline. He grabs a small ice pack, wraps it in a towel and carefully places it on Natalie's eye.

“Keep it on there for ten minutes.” He said and Natalie lays down to keep the ice pack on her eye. But Natalie doesn't here Jill yelling at Sam for hurting her, but hears Ali, Alex and Carli and she forgets that there are reporters and cameras at the training.

And that is when the headlines started for the team and not in a good way either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating as fast as I can, but I hope to have the story finished soon


	6. Gamechanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chapter before this one, but I wanted to post this one first.

The morning of the game, Natalie looks at her now open eye and sees the dark bruise around her eye. She winces and tries to cover it up when Ali walks into the room.

“Hey Kriegs? Can you help me out here?” Natalie asked.

“Sure.”

“I've talked to Natalie personally after she, Alex and Ali had training yesterday and they want to play on Saturday against Chicago. I don't think Tom is going to let that happen, but you never know. They may play, they may not.” Toni said on the video.

“You're watching the training update video?” Ali asked as she covers the bruise on Natalie's eye.

“Yeah. Ash is doing really well. And I see my munchkins at training. Tomorrow morning can't come fast enough for me to be at home with them.” Natalie said.

“Thinking about playing on Saturday?”

“If I'm not dead tired. I want to and it's up to Tom.”

“Ok, I think I got the bruising gone. What did Sam use? The tip of her elbow?”

“I think so.” Adam starts fussing and Natalie walks into the room and picks him up.

“Ok mister. Why the fussing?” Natalie asked him and he stopped.

“Found the reason.” Natalie said and Ali chuckles as she picks up Nicole.

“Is Emily meeting you at the stadium to pick them up?”

“She is. Her soccer team is going to be at the game.” Natalie grabs her backpack and Adam's diaper bag as Ali takes Nicole's diaper bag and they head to the lobby. During the bus ride to the stadium, Natalie is listening to her music and moving Adam's arms like he's dancing and Alex is recording it on her phone.

“Go Adam. Go Adam. Go, go. Go Adam.” The team chants and he's smiling through it all.

Ashlyn logs onto Instagram and sees the video and chuckles.

Alexmorgan13: Just getting some dancing done on the way to the stadium

ashlynharris24: That's my boy! #Imissthreeofmyfavoritepeople PS...IS IT TOMORROW ALREADY?!?!?!

“Bring it in!” Natalie called out to the team after the coin toss. She's starting the game as captain and the team huddles around her as she stands in the middle.

“We got ninety minutes to beat Japan again. Let's dictate our game, our way. Bring it in.” Natalie puts her hand out and the team covers her hand with theirs and Natalie feels a hand on her shoulder, which turned out to be Christen's.

“Let's win this game.” Carli said.

“Usga-usga-usga-a!” The team called out and the starters jog onto the field.

“Go Mommy.” Emily softly said as she holds Nicole in the suite and claps her hands.

“Hey, let's do what we did against Brazil.” Natalie said to the forwards and midfielders in a quick huddle.

“Dictate our own game.” Pinoe said.

“Exactly and Carli, I'll try not to steal your three goals again like last time.” Natalie said and they chuckle.

“Please?” Carli asked and they fist bump each others fists.

Natalie gets the ball from Christen and fires a rocket for the first goal of the game against Japan after faking the kick to make the Japanese defense jump.

“That's one.” Carli said to Natalie with a smile and hugs her as the rest of the team joins in.

“I couldn't help it!” Natalie said then does the signature three chest pounds and double points to the sky.

“HOLY CRAP!” Emily yelled with her teammates as they watch the replay and Adam starts to whine.

“Crap. Your headphones.” Emily said then puts them on the twins.

“Don't tell Mommy, ok?” They look at her and smile.

“That was so cool!” Ashlyn said as she watches the game with Dom and Xander.

“I can't believe Natalie did that.” Xander said with a chuckle.

“I think she's going to teach us that move when she gets back tomorrow.” Dom said.

“Hey, stop backpassing the ball!” Natalie said to Abby.

“But --”

“You almost gave up an own goal. Knock it off.” Abby nods and Natalie jogs away.

“KELLEY!” Natalie yelled then sprints over and slides to her teammate.

“DEREK!” Natalie yelled. He runs over and helps Kelley off the field and to the tunnel. Not even a few minutes later --

“God damn it. JJ!” Natalie sprints over and checks on her teammate after JJ hit the goal post. Hard.

“Look at me.” Natalie softly said and Julie looks at her. The forward wipes away her tears.

“You're gonna be ok. I'm not leaving until you're up either on the stretcher or on your feet, ok?” JJ nods and holds Natalie's hand and sits up.

“Ok, take it easy.” Julie stands up and the crowd cheers as Derek sprays down Julie's knee and shin.

“Hey. Nice job saving the goal.”

“Thanks.” Natalie squeezes her shoulder then jogs away.

_“So Carli, this is your last cycle with the team since you're retiring after the Tokyo games in 2020.” Julie said in an interview with Carli and Natalie the day before Natalie got her black eye._

_“Right.” Carli said._

_“Natalie, when are you retiring?”_

_“That, I have no clue and I do need to talk to Ashlyn about a game plan for that soon. I want a couple more FIFA awards and gold medals and World Cups, but I also want to show young girls out there that yes, if you dream big and work hard that anything can happen. Look at all three of us. We all wear or wore the red, white and blue.” Natalie said._

“Take her off the field.” Natalie said to Derek after JJ got hurt again.

“Don't look at me. It was all Jill.” Allie said when she jogs into the game and Natalie is now pissed off. She takes off the captain's arm band and puts it on Carli.

“You sure?” Carli asked.

“Yeah because after tonight, I may not have a job again with the national team.” Natalie said. A few minutes later, Natalie passes the ball to Pugh, who scores the second goal of the game. The veteran player catches Mal in a hug and sets her back down as the rest of the team joins in on the celebration.

“Natalie has been waiting to do that since Mallory joined the team.” Ashlyn said.

Natalie gets the captain's arm band back since Carli's being subbed off. She puts it on and places her hands on her hips. A few minutes later, she jogs over to Becky and hands her the captain's arm band then jogs to the sideline while clapping. She double high fives Alex then walks to the bench. She high fives her teammates and coaching staff then sits down next to Ali and Carli and squirts water into her mouth.

“So what did you mean by saying you might not have a job with the national team after tonight?” Carli asked Natalie and Ali looks at the forward as Natalie puts on the penny.

“What are going to do?” Ali asked.

“As of right now? Nothing. YES!” Natalie cheers when it's an own goal. She whistles with her pinkies then sits back down.

“But after the game?” Ali asked.

“No idea yet.” Natalie said then rubs off the makeup on her black eye to reveal it.

“Oh jeez!” Carli said when she sees the black eye.

“It's worse than when you had yours.” Natalie said.

_“And I was wondering when the black eye was going to make an appearance.” Julie said on TV when the camera shows Natalie._

“Gah! That's worse than yesterday!” Xander said.

“She didn't tell me it was that bad.” Ashlyn said.

After the game, Natalie sits at her locker and rubs her face with a towel tosses the towel back into her backpack.

“You wanna talk to the press after we shower?” Carli asked.

“I'm not talking to them.” Carli looks at her.

“But you said --”

“I know what I said! But I am too hotheaded right now and I don't want to pull a Hope situation after Rio.”

“I get it.” Carli calmly said.

“Ok, let's bring it in.” Jill said and the team sits at their lockers.

“We got second place, which is not bad at all when you look at it. All of you have stepped up.” Natalie scoffs and stands up.

“Stepped up? You didn't even use Kriegs at all during the damn tournament. Syd? She's been to more camps than me and she gave birth way before me. This the second time this season that we lost a major tournament on our home turf and I didn't even play in the first one because I was giving birth and lost a child. We are the god damn laughing stock of the US and it's because of you.” The entire room goes silent.

“Oh shit. This is going to get ugly.” Allie whispered to Crystal.

“Relax.” Carli softly said to Natalie. Jill walks out of the locker room and Natalie changes.

“I'm going to see my kids and shower at the hotel.” Natalie said after putting on the game day clothes. She grabs her backpack then walks out of the room.

“Here comes Mommy.” Emily softly said and Natalie slowly smiles.

“They are so gorgeous.” Kyle said then hugs Natalie.

“Thanks. I had help with my wife.” Natalie said with a soft smile.

“Getting any sleep?” Debbie asked.

“A little bit. Thankfully, the twins are in cribs in our room, so they're close by, but I'll be glad to go home tomorrow and see my other munchkin and kids.” They chuckle.

“Do you want me to drop you off at the hotel?” Emily asked her sister.

“That would be great. After we get dinner.”

“You got it and I'll watch them while you shower.”

“Thanks.”

Ashlyn wraps her arms around Natalie inside the Orlando airport the next day and kisses her neck a few times then her lips and takes the stroller. Adam and Nicole kick their legs when they see Ashlyn and she smiles.

“Hi guys!” She said and they smile.

“Can we go home please? I just want to put on my compression pants and relax on the bed while you deal with those two.” Natalie said.

“You got it babe. But first.” Ashlyn takes off her wife's sunglasses.

“Babe. Does it hurt?”

“A little. Let's just go home so I can see Allie and Noah.” Natalie puts on her sunglasses again and they head out.

“Mommy!” Noah said when he sees Natalie. She slowly smiles and picks him up and kisses his cheek a few times.

“Hi big boy. And I see that Momma has you wearing a shark shirt.” Natalie said and he nods as Ashlyn gets the twins and Xander the bags.

“Mom, you played so well.” Allie said when she pulls her mother's hand into the house.

“Thanks sweetie. Now, Mommy needs to do her recovery, ok?”

“Ok.” She kisses Noah's cheek again then sets him down and heads upstairs and sees two big ice bags waiting for her.

“Oh yay.” Natalie softly said then puts in cold water in the tub and pours in the ice then gets in while wearing her compression shorts and sports bra (both clean).

“Babe?” Ashlyn asked and Natalie looks at her.

“I have to run to the store. Xander said he'll watch the kids. Need anything?” She asked.

“A kiss to warm me up.” Natalie said while shivering. Ashlyn tenderly kisses her wife and Natalie feels her body warming up. They kiss again then Ashlyn slowly pulls back.

“Better?” Natalie nods.

_“And we have breaking news, the US Soccer Federation has fired Jill Ellis as their head coach of the women's national team. This comes a year after the federation fired their men's head coach Jurgen Klinsmann. The federation, ESPN and FOX Sports received an anonymous letter from someone in the women's team organization that the entire team signed and wanted Jill fired and the federation took immediate notice and was at the last two matches the US played in the Tournament of Nations with the US just barely squeaking by Brazil 4-3 and losing the SheBelieves Cup this past March then a petition started online by the fans of the national team.”_

Natalie closes the door to her home and looks at the envelope in her hands on Monday after training for the upcoming game against Washington the following day and Sky Blue on Saturday, both at home. Ashlyn looks over from the couch, stands up and walks over.

“Is that...”

Please don't let this be the termination letter. Ashlyn thought and Natalie knew what her wife was thinking.

“I don't know.” Natalie softly said then hands the letter to Ashlyn, who sees her wife's name on it then opens the letter for her.

“'Dear Natalie...'”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	7. Chapter 7

The team sits inside the conference room, waiting to see who their interim head coach is. The door opens and everyone's mouths drop when they see a familiar person walking over to the table.

“Hey guys.” Silence.

“What?”

“Uh when the hell did this happen?” Sam asked.

“Shortly after Jill was fired. Ok, I know it's a shock, but it's only for the last six games.”

“You go from being a vocal person for Jill's firing to being the head coach in a span of days? Who does that?” Christen asked.

“Captains who's managers get fired.”

“Natalie --”

“Guys...I'm not the coach.” Natalie said with a chuckle, ending the tension right away.

“What?” They asked.

“It's not me, but our interim head coach is running late and asked me to start the meeting without her.”

“Her? Who the heck is it?” Kling asked.

“That would be me.” A voice said and they look over to see Julie Foudy walking over and the former US captain stands next to her goddaughter in front of the team.

“Ok, what the heck is going on?” Sydney asked.

“Ok, let's get this straight. Sunil asked me to be the player-manager, but I couldn't do it. Not when I have four kids in Orlando with Ashlyn and doing a TV show in New York at the same time, so I called Aunt Jules and I finally broke her into saying yes.” Natalie said.

“More like tricked.” Julie said.

“Schematics.”

“Take a seat Nat.” Natalie sits down next to Carli and they get to work about going over rules for the next six games. After the meeting, Natalie walks over to her godmother and Julie looks at her.

“I can't thank you enough for coming.” Natalie said.

“It's no problem. But you owe me for the letter the federation sent you.” Julie said.

“I know.”

“Wait, what letter?” Carli asked, joining in on the conversation.

“Natalie was given a suspension letter from the federation, which would have lasted until January camp, but luckily enough, I got it overturned.” Julie said.

“Again, I had to do something because the team was going downhill after the World Cup.” Natalie said.

“I know and I'm glad you did. But remember this, honey. Doesn't matter if you're my goddaughter or not. If you pull that again, I will make sure the federation terminates your contract. Got it?”

“Yes ma'am.” Julie sighs.

“Don't call me ma'am. Now, since both of you are over here, let's go over rules for training.”

Before the last game of the 2017 season, Julie sits the team down in the conference room before they head to the stadium to play their oh so familiar rival from the north, also known as Canada. They have gone undefeated since Natalie's game-winning goal against Brazil in the Tournament of Nations.

“Ok, what's going on?” Natalie asked, worried about where this meeting was going to go.

“So, I spoke to Sunil and I got a great head coach for you guys.” Julie said and the team looks at her, all dreading on who it's going to be.

“Who?” Julie looks at them and slowly smiles.

“Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this story over with.


End file.
